Sketch's Revenge
by UltimateOptimist
Summary: Sketch wants Maxxie and will do anything to get him...but what if she makes a mistake and the wrong person gets hurt?Maxxie centered.. Rated for language really... set sometime in season 2. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, i'm back!! Basically this fic is about Maxxie (suprise) and Sketch, well her revenge obviously. I've posted the first two chapters together as they are both quite short (but the third isn't!!)**

**I've changed the time line of everything a little bit so here is the story so far: It's after Anwar has dumped Sketch; Maxxie has met James but only just; Cassie is still in Scotland and Michelle and Sid have only kissed but no-one knows... clear as mud?**

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"Fuck, how much did we drink last night?" Sid asked the group, who all sat on the grass outside the entrance of the college.

His question was met by shrugs all round, none of them being able to remember or have enough energy to speak. Tony, Maxxie, Sid and Chris had decided to take Anwar out for a night after he dumped Sketch. He was disappointed that he was used, yet again, by a girl so they had decided to cheer him up. It turned out to be a pretty wild night.

"How did we get dragged into a lad's night out?" Michelle asked, absolutely shattered from their late night, well actually early morning as she didn't get home until about 5am. Not fun when you have college that day.

"I have no idea," Jal answered, she hadn't drunk as much as Michelle but she still felt terrible, luckily she didn't have to try and explain to her dad why she was coming in at 5 in the morning as she was staying over at Michelle's.

Maxxie just sat there, trying to blot the pain out in his head. He was leaning on a large tree, replaying his favourite moments from last night, well his favourite parts that he could remember anyway. He was happy, glad that everything with Sketch had been sorted out. He hadn't seen her for weeks, and she was no longer with Anwar. It wasn't that he was jealous, he just didn't like to see his best friend being used like that and the idea of having a stalker freaked him out a little bit. Then there was James, the guy he had met, the one that Sketch had tried to sabotage. It didn't work though and after their sticky start they were beginning to get to know each other.

"You had a busy night last night," Chris teased, aiming it at Maxxie.

"I don't know what you mean," Maxxie grinned

"How many lads last night then?" Michelle asked, rolling her eyes.

She never really saw much of him last night, but according to Sid and Anwar it was a night that lived up to Maxxie's legendary status of a flirt. He could pull almost anyone he wanted. He looked all blonde and innocent but he wasn't.

"A few," he shrugged, still smiling.

Jal and Michelle just rolled their eyes.

"You are such a slut Max. What about James?"Jal asked playfully, he had told them that he had met James but at the moment they were just friends, he liked him but he wanted some fun last night, and it wasn't like they were dating.

Maxxie just shrugged, his eyes still closed. The light of the sun hurting his head.

So the easy banter continued as they sat and waited for the bell to ring.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Watching close by was Sketch. She hated the fact that Maxxie had found someone's, that it wasn't her. Trying to make him jealous with Anwar didn't work, playing opposite him in the play wasn't enough. She needed to take out the competition, once he couldn't have James then he would see she was the right one for him. She had tried to sabotage them already and it didn't work. She needed something more drastic...

* * *

**A/N - The thng about Sketch trying to sabotage Maxxie and James actually happened in unseen skins**


	2. Chapter 2

Maxxie and Michelle walked down the corridor to psychology.

"What's going on with you and Tone then?" He asked her,

"I don't know,"Michelle sighed, "he's not really Tony anymore."

"He is 'Chelle, he just needs time, and support. He will be back, I'm sure he will." He reassured her, giving her hand a quick squeeze.

Michelle wanted to believe that, but at the moment she just couldn't. She smiled gratefully to Maxxie, she loved it how he always seemed to say the right things to try and make her feel better.

"Hey guys!!" Chris shouted, running up to them, dragging a disgruntled Jal behind him.

Both Maxxie and Michelle looked at each other, their eyebrows raised, then looked at Chris both amused at his excitement, their faces asking the question.

"There's a big rave going on tonight and we are going," he announced.

"Yeah ok" Michelle shrugged, wanting a night away from all the questions running through her mind, she really didn't know how to feel about Tony, he wasn't Tony at the moment.

"I'm in." Maxxie nodded.

"YES!!" Chris shouted triumphantly, raising his hands in the air.

Jal looking at him from behind, smirking and shaking her head. He was always like this.

"I think I might invite James," Maxxie thought aloud, after Chris and Jal left. They now knew when all the details of the night.

"You must really like him,"Michelle grinned, she'd never seen Maxxie so caught up on one person before. This James must be special.

"Shut up" Maxxie beamed, playfully nudging her in the shoulder.

"Are you ok? With everything that happened with Sketch.." Michelle asked him, she had noticed how tense he had became during it all. It must have been horrible.

"Yeah, i mean, at first it was strange. Knowing she'd been in my room and taking photos of me. But she's gone... well not really but as long as she isn't bothering me I'm not going to stress about it." He shrugged.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Sketch stood around the corner listening to Maxxie and Michelle talk about their night out. She decided to go and see if tonight would be the night she could split James and Maxxie up for good...

* * *

**Any good? It does get better, i'm just trying to set everything up... i will update once i get some reviews (lol)... so if you want to find out Sketch's plan press the blue button!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Massive thanks to: xxSATINMOONBEAMxx, Embry, HavenRain, mitch-hewer-is-fit and rockchick900 for reviewing the last chapter**

**Ok so as promised this is a bit longer, and has more drama in it**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE...**

* * *

The rave was in full swing by the time Jal and Michelle arrived. They had to laugh at the state of Chris and Anwar, they were already out of it. Tony sat quietly at the bar, he wasn't really in the mood for these things anymore. Sid hadn't showed up yet, he was still struggling to deal with his dad's death, he would never admit it to anyone, but Tony could tell. It didn't help Cassie was still in Scotland, he really needed her right now.

Not long after Maxxie and James showed up hand in hand. After introducing him to everyone, he went to go see Tony and get some drinks.

"You ok Tone?" He asked,

"Eh.. yeah.. just not really in the mood." Tony admitted.

"You and 'Chelle?" Maxxie guessed.

Tony just nodded, not really wanting to talk about it further.

"You'll sort it out, you have to" Maxxie assured.

Their conversation was cut short as James arrived and asked Maxxie to dance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So are you going to tell me what's on your mind or are you just going to sit her and get trashed while I watch and laugh at you when your so drunk you can't stand." Jal asked Michelle.

"Can I do both?" Michelle asked, while signalling for another drink.

"'Chelle..." Jal groaned

"It's just stuff with Tony. Everything is so fucked up. How can I love him when the old Tony doesn't exist anymore?" Michelle sighed,

"'Chelle, he needs everyone's support right now, can you just try and be there for him?"

"I am there for him Jal, it's just hard." Michelle mumbled, her head in her hands.

"Another drink?" Jal asked, not knowing what to say...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sid finally arrived, after eventually deciding to turn up. He didn't really want to be there but it was better than staying in feeling guilty about his kiss with Michelle at the beach and moping over his dad. The image of him lying there in the living room still haunted Sid. He knew that no matter how much he thought about it, it wouldn't change anything so he needed to get back to normal. His dad would want that.

Seeing Anwar and Chris in the middle of the dance floor, signing some stupid rhyme about a monkey man, Sid decided to make his way over the bar. He saw Tony sitting alone and thought he would go over an see him, try to be more of a better friend to him than he had been over the last few months.

"Hey Tone," he greeted.

"Hi," came reply.

"Sid... what happened between you and Michelle at the camping trip?"Tony asked, just because he had suffered a brain injury didn't mean that he couldn't tell something was going on.

Sid just looked at him, in both shock and not knowing what to say, "Er... nothing. Why?"

"Sid..." Tony warned, his face serious,

"We kissed. It was a one-time thing, we were both lonely and... well it happened?" Sid rambled.

"It's ok" Tony sighed, 99 sure that Sid and Michelle had been a one time thing.

"It is?" Sid asked, surprised.

"If you buy me another drink, then yeah" Tony half-smiled, not really sure if it was ok.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sketch stood outside, waiting. He had seen James and Maxxie enter the club and was biding her time, one of them would come out eventually. She couldn't see what Maxxie saw in him. He didn't even dress up for their night out, he was just wearing jeans and a hoodie...

She reached down into her pocket and felt the blade of the knife. She was going to hurt James and make Maxxie see just how weak he was...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maxxie was exhausted, it was so hot in the club it was making him feel dizzy. Stopping for a second, he tried to catch his breath.

"You ok Max?" James asked, concerned,

"Yeah I just need some air," Maxxie assured him.

"I'll come with you" James decided.

Maxxie just nodded and began to cut across the dance floor to reach the entrance.

As soon as he reached it, the cool air hit him, clearing his head. A slight sheet of rain was washing over him. Maxxie took a deep breath and leaned on the wall. He never usually did this but it was so hot in there it was unbelievable.

"So that's where you got too" Anwar slurred, stumbling as he reached them.

"Yep. We're here," Maxxie said, struggling no to laugh.

"HEY!! C'mon back inside man!" Chris shouted as soon as he spotted them. He was also stumbling, looking as if he was enjoying the night.

He grabbed James's arm and started to pull him back inside, James looked a Maxxie silently asking if he was coming with him.

"I'll be back in a sec," Maxxie told him, wanting to stay outside for a little while longer.

"Ok but have this,"he said throwing his hoodie over to him, It was cold and rainy and Maxxie only had on a shirt.

Maxxie smiled and pulled it over his head and put the hood up, he was still leaning on the wall and just watched the people around him., most of them out of their minds on whatever they had been drinking or smoking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sketch saw the stripy hoodie and recognised it as James's, she slowly took the knife out of her pocket and began to walk towards him. She never made a sound.

She took the knife and drove it into his back, Maxxie fell to the ground in both shock and pain he wasn't sure what had happened. All he felt was a blinding pain in his back. He fell to his knees and felt sick.

Sketch started to run, hoping no-one had seen her.

Maxxie struggled to breath and was still confused. He pushed the hood down and reached touched his back, his vision became blurred but he saw what looked like red paint covering his hand...blood.

His vision swam as he tried to make sense of what was going on, he didn't have much time to think though as he fell unconscious.

Taking one last look behind her, Sketch saw a lifeless figure slumped on the floor and smiled, Maxxie was hers. It wasn't until she saw the blonde hair, perfectly straightened she realised what she had done. The realisation hit her hard and fast, making her feel sick... She had stabbed Maxxie, her true love.

Feeling scared and sick, not wanting to believe what she had done, Sketch ran...

* * *

**What do you think? Horrible cliffy I know!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember me?? lol...sorry it's been a crazy time lately and i have my GCSE exams starting on friday (aah) so i won't be UDing quickly, sorry... but i will definelty be finishing this fic as i have it all planned out so please bare with me... please!!**

**MASSIVE thanks to: HavenRain, JakeHendirxishot, Catholic rogue, xxSATINMOONBEAMxx, x-kween-dilemma-x, mitch-hewer-is-fit and, of course, Kailimas...**

**Heres the long awaited chapter 4...**

* * *

Back inside the club Michelle still sat at the bar, now alone as Chris pulled Jal away to dance. Sighing she looked around her, she had to smile as she saw Anwar with his tongue jammed down some girls throat. Yep, her and everyone else will be subjected to him re-telling everything tomorrow, well if he could remember it.

Sid decided to join Chris and Jal dancing, it was better than sitting making conversation with Tony or wallowing in self pity as he thought about how he hadn't spoke to Cassie in a while and how she might be being unfaithful.

Tony also sat alone, trying to work out whether or not he was ok with Michelle and Sid kissing or not. Truthfully he couldn't really blame Michelle for wanting to move on, after the accident he struggled to remember things. He couldn't _even_ remember Michelle properly at first. It had taken him a while but he realised his feelings, and now she seemed to move on... with Sid? Shaking his head to try and clear that thought he decided to go over and talk to her.

"Can we talk?" He asked in Michelle's ear, giving her a shock.

Michelle nodded and followed Tony outside, not knowing what to expect...

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Have you seen Maxxie anywhere?" James asked Jal, he thought that he would be back by now.

"Still outside I think."Jal replied, taking a break from dancing with Chris to answer him.

James frowned an decided to give him a few more minutes and then he would go see if he was ok...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"'Chelle, I wanted to talk about...well us." Tony began, not really sure how to start.

"Tony, don't..." Michelle began

"Look I need to say this... I know I'm different, and part of me hates it, but I'm still Tony. I do love you." Tony said, not quite believing he was saying the words.

Michelle just stood and looked at him, shocked. She still loved him but wasn't sure if it was going to work out.

"I know you kissed Sid when you went camping, but I'm ok with it...well I'm not but I want you." Tony looked into her eyes sincerely, desperate for him to believe her.

"I'm sorry..." Michelle began tears in her eyes.

But before she could say anything more she noticed something on the floor, it looked like blood.

"Tony is that blood?" She asked, feeling sick at the sight of it.

"Er...yeah." Tony replied, confused.

"Oh my god!" Michelle exclaimed, "that's Maxxie."

Tony looked over to see Maxxie, lying in a pool of his blood. He was unconscious and pale, for a moment Tony thought he was dead, until he moved closer and checked his pulse and felt it. It was weak but there.

"Call an ambulance." He instructed Michelle, who stood next to him, shaking at the sight.

Tony looked at Maxxie, trying to see what had happened without moving him. He could tell where the blood was coming from at first, Maxxie was covered in it. He was also deathly white, then he saw it. The rip in the hoodie, it looked as if he had been stabbed. Tony wondered why anyone would want to hurt Maxxie. He was a great person, who had stood by Tony after the accident. He was the only one who treat him like normal. The idea someone did this made him feel sick.

"I'm going to go and get James and everyone. Stay here Michelle." Tony said, it was like he wasn't really doing anything, it was an automatic response.

Michelle just nodded, she couldn't believe this was happening. First Tony had been hit by a bus and now this, how unlucky was the group? She knelt down and grabbed Maxxie's hand and squeezed it, trying to let him know that someone was there. He was so still and pale Michelle could have sworn he was dead. She just hoped the ambulance would come soon...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived and two paramedic's jumped out.

"Hi, I'm Dave can you tell me your name and his please?" One of the paramedic's smiled,trying to put the obviously terrified girl ar ease.

"Yeah... he's called Maxxie and I'm Michelle" Michelle managed to say, her voice cracking.

The paramedic's thanked her and got to work and helping Maxxie. Michelle was wondering what was taken Tony so long.

Tony arrived a few seconds later with James, Sid, Jal, Chris and Anwar in tow. Jal hugged Michelle tightly as Maxxie was loaded into the ambulance with James holding his hand.

"He'll be all right," Jal whispered into Michelle's ear, not sure who she was trying to convince more, "he has to be..."

**What do you think? Any good? Who knows what Michelle was going to say to Tony?... please R and R and i will try and Update at the May week, possibly earlier...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well i'm on study leave now so i thought i would try and UD a bit sooner!! Thanks for all the reviews and wishes of luck lol!!**

**HUGE thanks to: Jakehendriksishot, catholic rogue, xxSATINMOONBEAMxx, x.brucasbrathan4lyf.x, HavenRain, wombatpower, Charztheskinsafan for reviewing the last chapter - this is for you **

**Here's chapter 5...**

* * *

Michelle, James, Tony, Sid, Anwar, Chris and Jal sat in the waiting room of the hospital, all anxious to find out about Maxxie. James couldn't stop pacing up and down the small room. Part of him was in shock and the other part was feeling guilty. Guilty that he never went to check on Maxxie, he just thought he was taking a break, not lying in the floor, hurt and alone. He should have checked.

Michelle sat on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs that dug into her back. Her cheeks were damp with tears. She drew her legs into her chest and sighed, not believing that only this morning they were all sitting outside college joking and laughing, it seemed like a lifetime ago. She looked up as she felt a reassuring hand on her knee, it was Tony.

"You ok?" He asked her, knowing the answer and the lie she was about to tell.

"Yeah," she said quietly, "I just hope he's ok."

"He will be 'Chelle, like Maxxie's going to give up fighting." He assured her, wishing he could truly believe the words he was saying.

Michelle just looked at him, he seemed so sincere, part of her knew she still loved him. She didn't know when or how they were going to finish their conversation but that would have to wait. Maxxie was more important now.

Anwar sat, staring into space. When Tony came to tell him what had happened it felt as if the world had been turned upside down. The high of the drink, drugs and having his tongue stuck down a girl throat was over immediately. He couldn't believe it, his best friend could die.

Jal leaned into Chris, enjoying the comfort his presence gave her. He wrapped his hand around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. She looked up at him, unshed tears in her eyes. He looked as shaken as she felt.

Sid also sat, alone. He felt sick, Maxxie couldn't die, not like his dad. He couldn't miss saying goodbye again, he couldn't.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It seemed like ages but eventually the a doctor entered the room, breaking the silence and James's pacing.

"Are you Maxxie Oliver's friends?" He asked, his brown eyes serious.

They all nodded.

"He's unconscious but stable. His parents are in with him now. Maxxie has lost a lot of blood and the knife has done some damage to the muscles in his back so he will need some physiotherapy. It may take some time both emotionally and physically but he should recover fully" The doctor said, a tight smile on his face. After saying goodbye he left the friends alone. A mixture of both relief and dread swept through the group. Relief that he was going to be ok yet dread at the hardship of Maxxie's recovery. But they would be all be there to support him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thanks for walking me home," Michelle said.

"It's ok." Tony replied. They hadn't walked all the way home but they got a bus and walked the rest. The two walked in silence for a while, both to tired to do anything else.

"Did you mean what you said?" Michelle finally asked him.

Tony looked at her for a second, confusion in his eyes. Michelle closed her eyes wondering if history was repeating itself.

"Yeah I did.…. I miss you 'Chelle and I don't really remember saying it the first time but I'm saying it now… I love you" He admitted.

Michelle didn't say anything, she just reached up and kissed him.

"I love you too…" she whispered softly in his ear, hugging him tight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!! Im typing this practically one-handed as i've messed up 2 of my fingers on my left hand, this is why i haven't updated sooner lol! **

**MASSIVE thanks to: Corazie, x.brucasbrathan4lyf.x, wombatpower, xxSATINMOONBEAMxx, Potterdownthestreet, Alien Altered, JakeHendriksishot for reviewing the last chapter, this is for you guys!!**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN DON'T SUE**

* * *

Early the next day Michelle and Anwar got phone calls of Maxxie's parents to say he was awake. Everyone was relieved, even if they had to wait until after college to go and visit him.

The day went really slowly for everyone, all Anwar could think of was visiting his best friend, that his friend was alive. It was so hard to believe after the last time he saw him, covered in his own blood, all pale and still. That image of him still haunted Anwar slightly.

James was unbelievably relieved. He still felt a little guilty that he never once checked on Maxxie at all. Maybe if he'd checked earlier Maxxie would have been able to recover quicker...He'd nearly lost him.

Michelle sat in class, her head in her hands. She was exhausted and looked it. Tony didn't look much better. Tony woke at 2am with the image of a blooded Maxxie imprinted in his mind, after that he couldn't sleep so he stayed in bed until 7am before walking downstairs.

Michelle had a tough night too. She had a dream where Maxxie had died and they were all at his funeral. She woke up at 3am crying and covered in sweat, breathing heavy. The idea was still on her mind if she was being honest, what would she do without Maxxie? Sure after Russia she hated him, he had messed around with her boyfriend but everything was sorted and she forgave him. He had made a mistake.

"You ok?" Tony asked, he was standing behind her, concern evident in his eyes. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder,

"Rough night," she said quietly.

"Me too."Tony admitted, hoping that knowing she wasn't the only one having a hard time after finding Maxxie. It seemed to work as Michelle gave him a tired smile and lay her head on his chest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The hospital was busy, nurses were running around the wards with various objects in their hands. Sid noticed a stressed-out looking doctor sighing as he read through a clipboard. He hated hospitals, he had no idea why. He'd never been admitted into one, but the last time he was here he was visiting Cassie after he overdose. That memory made him shudder involuntary.

Jal and Chris walked down the corridor, Chris sensed she could do with some comfort so reached out and grabbed her hand. She squeezed it and smiled softly, that was her thanks. He grinned goofily back, as if trying to tell her everything would be ok.

James asked at reception the room Maxxie was in, they were told that he was with his parent's right now but he was allowed visitors. So they all sat patiently, as if drained from all the emotional stress of everything.

After about half an hour Maxxie's parents left the room, saying a quick hello to the friends, half of them sat on the floor, the other half on the floor. Seeing that they could go in they all jumped up and walked into the room. Before entering Michelle took a deep breath, willing herself not to cry.

"Hey Max.." They all said in unison as they saw him.

Maxxie couldn't help but smile at that, it was almost too cute, or maybe it was the drugs he was on he wondered idly.

"Hey" He greeted them tiredly.

James sat himself on his bed, being careful not to accidentally brush past Maxxie and grabbed his hand. He looked at Maxxie, carefully inspecting him, he looked exhausted. His skin was still eerily pale and he looked just generally unwell.

"You had me worried there for a while,"James admitted.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault. But do it again and I will kill you myself." James joked, trying to lift everyone's mood.

There was a small amount of laughter at this, even Maxxie managed a chuckle before wincing in pain.

"So Maxxie...what are the drugs like you're on?" Chris asked.

Maxxie beamed despite the tiredness he felt, typical Chris,

"Not that good actually although I don't feel much pain."

There was some banter before the doctor entered the room to ask if Maxxie was up to answering some questions by the police. That was their cue to leave but before they left Michelle got up and gave Maxxie a massive hug, careful not to hurt him, as did Jal. To touch him made Michelle believe he truly was alive.

"James?...Would you stay please?" Maxxie asked, his voice small, eyes pleading.

"Of course I will." James replied, squeezing his hand.

Maxxie sighed in relief, maybe this would make it easier.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Maxxie, can I call you that? I need to know if you remember anything about last night." The tall police officer asked, his eyes cold.

"I don't remember much... We were at a club... I went outside to get air, then...I dunno" Maxxie answered obviously frustrated.

"So you don't remember anything else about that night?" The other police officer asked, her eyes softer. She seemed more compassionate than the male officer. This could be because of she wasn't as experienced as her partner.

"No." Maxxie said, he was beginning to get tired and the painkillers were beginning to wear off, causing a dull throb in his back, which would grown into a sharp pain. His head hurt and all he wanted was sleep.

"Nothing at all? You didn't see who attacked you?" The male officer asked again, not really believing the teenager.

"No, I didn't" Maxxie sighed his voice weary.

"You don't remember anything? Not even a noise or smell?" The officer pushed, clearly not satisfied with the answers Maxxie was giving.

"NO! I don't remember why would I lie?" Maxxie was beginning to get upset. The officer blatantly didn't believe him and the pain in his back was growing. Tears filled his eyes. He wasn't really sure why but they did.

"Hey, it's ok..." James soothed, gripping his hand tight.

The officer sighed, this interview was over, the kid was getting to upset. The other officer was beginning to get annoyed, why was he pushing for answers? It was obvious the victim was in a lot of pain and was exhausted?

"Ok we're done...for now." The leading officer sighed. With that they left.

"Maxxie you ok?" James asked softly. He could see the pain etched across his face and the unshed tears in his eyes. His muscles were tensed against the pain.

"It hurts," Maxxie whispered closing his eyes, trying to block the sickening throbbing that pulsated in his back.

"I'm going to get a doctor, I'll be right back." James told him.

A few minutes later the doctor walked briskly into the room.

"Ok Maxxie we're going to give you something for the pain and then you need some rest ok?"

It wasn't really a question.

Maxxie nodded. A few minutes later he relaxed as the painkillers took hold. He was so tired, he closed his eyes and drifted off...

* * *

**Sorry if it seems a little short, they seem so much longer when i write them!! What did you think?? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long delay but ive had quite a few exams (only 4 left - woop!!) My fingers have sort of healed although one is still swollen and bruised so it's made it hard to type lol..**

**Massive thanks to: JakeHendriksishot, x.brucasbrathan4lyf.x, littleloz, HavenRain, Alien Altered, Lollie782 and YouHaveStolenMyHeart for reviewing the last chapter - this is for you **

**Here's chapter 7**

* * *

Maxxie had been in hospital a week. He had began physiotherapy as the doctors were happy with how the wound was healing. It would take some time, and some work but he should recover. The idea of getting back to dancing was what was motivating Maxxie right now.

Michelle decided to visit, she had a half day from college. When she went in to Maxxie's hospital room but it was empty.

"Excuse me" Michelle said to a young nurse who walked past her outside the room, "I'm visiting my friend but he's not in his room.." she explained.

"Are you looking for Maxxie Oliver by any chance?" The nurse smiled, he was certainly popular.

Michelle nodded,

"He's at physical therapy at the moment but he should be back any moment if you'd like to wait for him."

"Thank you." Michelle said gratefully before re-entering the room and sitting on the empty bed.

A few minutes later an exhausted looking Maxxie was wheeled into his room.

"Hey 'Chelle." He greeted her.

"Thanks, same time tomorrow?" He smiled at what Michelle guessed as his physiotherapist, who smiled back and nodded before leaving the room.

"How you feeling?" She asked him.

"Tired, sore. Physiotherapy's hard." He sighed as he lifted himself onto his bed, wincing as the throbbing in his back intensified.

"Your physio's hot though." She smirked, knowing that Maxxie made the same observation, she knew him too well.

"Yeah he is but it's hard to feel attracted to someone who is inflicting so much pain. I'm sure they are all Sadists." Maxxie laughed tiredly, plus he had all he needed..James.

"Wow really that bad?" Michelle asked, before shaking her head at her own stuipdity. Of course it hurt. Maxxie laughed despite his feelings of exhaustion and pain at her realisation.

"What about you? And Tony?" He asked giving her a sly grin.

"Maybe we're together. I don't know, we admitted we loved each other...it's just things are up in the air still" She shrugged, trying to act like it wasn't a big deal.

"Well I think it's great." Maxxie told her, pleased that they finallly seemed to be moving forward.

"Thanks" She mumbled, looking down.

"I got a visit from Anwar today. Talking about some new fit girl who's just joined?" Maxxie questioned.

"Yeah, I don't know her name though." Michelle frowned, trying to thing of it.

"Well she's going to need a head's up. Anwar will be following her around like a puppy by the sounds of it" Maxxie chuckled as Michelle rolled her eyes, groaning as for the next few weeks that would be all they heard about.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Excuse me... the police are here to speak to you Maxxie. Do you want your parents in here?" A nurse interrupted their small talk.

"No it's ok. My dad's at work and my mum went to get some sleep."Maxxie explained. His parents were both exhausted and he felt guilty about making them worry about him. He would tell them later if the police didn't first.

"We found a CCTV camera that was on the corner of the street near the club you were at. It showed a girl running away from the scene holding what looks like a knife. Possibly the knife that stabbed you. Her name was Lucy Davis... Do you know her?" The police officer asked, after all the small chit-chat. Maxxie was relived it wasn't the officer from last time.

"No...I've never heard of her." Maxxie explained, puzzled. Why would a girl he didn't know stab him?

"This is a picture of her,"the officer continued, handing over a picture.

Michelle was watching Maxxie as he looked over the photo, his eyes were wide with shock and his skin went pale. Taking the picture of Maxxie's shaking hands she took a deep breath before looking at it, it was obviously someone they all knew.

Looking over the picture shock hit Michelle. It was Sketch. She reached out and grabbed Maxxie's hand before telling the officer, "We know her...it's Sketch.."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tony and Michelle were lying on Tony's sofa. Both of them couldn't quite believe that Sketch had stabbed Maxxie. They knew that she was, well obsessed with Maxxie but to hurt him? Why? That question kept running through her mind.

"'Chelle...you ok?"Tony asked her, concern obvious on his face.

"Yeah, just tired." She admitted, sighing.

She loved the fact that he was concerned, he was so cute when he was. It made a change, he seemed changed. At first she hated it, hate him and what had happened but now she realised that she loved him. No matter what.

"Want me to take you home?" He asked her.

Michelle nodded and let Tony pull her of the sofa...

* * *

**What did you think... only 1 or 2 chapters left... Please R and R **

**A/N - I created Sketch's last name as i can't find it anywhere!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi!! remember me?? Im sooo sorry its taken so long but after my exams, relaxing, hols, athletics competitions and then a massive case of writer's block (the worst i've ever had) i've finally managed to think of a way to round off this fic - i hope you all like it crosses fingers**

**MASSIVE THANKS TO: YouHaveStolenMyHeart, xxSATINMOONBEAMxx (for chap 6 too lol) Littleloz, x.brucasbrathan4lyf.x and Death-To-Skank-Bands for reviewing the last chapter and all of those who have reviewed every chapter - you helped me finish this fic **

**ok A/N's long enough (soz) Here's chapter 8...**

* * *

It had been a few weeks and Maxxie was still recovering from his injuries. Overall he was doing well, but it had been hard, some days the pain was unbelievable. But it was getting better and slowly Maxxie was beginning to dance again. That was the thing that pleased him the most.

Today was his first day back at college, he was excited, he couldn't quite believe that but he wanted to get back to normal. Plus he was going crazy at home and his mum wasn't helping. Maxxie knew she meant well but she was so fussy!!

A few days after being released from hospital the police had called Maxxie to tell him that they had arrested Sketch and she admitted stabbing him. It shocked Maxxie that she would actually, physically hurt him and then something had clicked in his brain. He was wearing James's hoodie...she thought he was James. If Maxxie was being honest that thought troubled him more than the idea that Sketch had wanted to hurt him. He wasn't sure exactly what would happen to her now. All he knew was that she was in some psychiatric unit and was getting the help she needed, whether he wanted her to be helped or not.

Looking at the clock on his bedroom wall he realised if he didn't get a move on he was going to be late, again...

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where is he?" Jal asked no-one in particular.

Her question was met by shrugs all round. No-one but Jal seemed to care, after all Maxxie wasn't known for his punctuality.

The bell rang signalling first lesson causing the group of the teenagers to groan, they would have to meet him in class.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sorry I'm late." Maxxie told Angie sheepishly as he walked in to psychology and took his seat.

"Only 5 minutes, new record." Chris whispered, a silly grin on his face.

"Yeah...not bad" Maxxie laughed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maxxie spent lunch time in the dance studio, trying to catch-up on all the practice he had missed while recovering.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking it easy?" Michelle asked from the far corner of the studio, she was standing in the door way with a big smirk on her face.

"Yeah..." was all Maxxie said, still dancing, as if admitting he should be resting meant he wasn't overdoing it.

"Are you ok?" Michelle asked, she noticed the slight bags that were present under his eyes as she saw his reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah...I'm just... I dunno.." Maxxie faltered, there was no way he could hide from Michelle she knew him too well.

"Max...I'm here for you if you want talk. We all are." She came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, something was clearly bothering him.

"I...It's stupid." Maxxie shook his head. To which Michelle glared at him, silently ordering him to continue, she used this on Tony a lot, and it worked.

"I...I'm having a little trouble sleeping." He shrugged, trying to act as if it was no big deal.

" Max, that's normal. You went through something huge...but it's all over now." She assured him.

"Yeah..." He sighed, looking at the floor.

Taking a deep breath Michelle decided to share something that only Tony knew.

"I still have nightmares too. I...uh...I see you lying there, exactly how we found you but only your dead, we were too late." She admitted with a shudder. "But when I wake up I talk about it with Tony and, well I sleep easier the next night."

Maxxie raised his eyebrows, "wow Tony's whipped," he joked.

Michelle mock-glowered at him before playfully shoving him. "Seriously, whenever you need it, at whatever time, ring me and we'll talk."

"Thanks 'Chelle."Maxxie beamed, the first true smile in months.

"Let's go everyone's waiting outside for us" Michelle instructed taking his hand and slowly beginning to lead him to to the door.

Maxxie followed, feeling better than he had in months. Sketch was in a place where she couldn't hurt him and he had great friends.

Life was good...

* * *

**Too cheesy or good?? Let me know what you think!! R and R**


End file.
